This invention relates to a novel method of preparing diacylfurazan oxides from alpha-nitroketones. In particular, it relates to a method for preparing diacylfurazan oxides by catalytic dimerization of alpha-nitroketones.
Diacetylfuroxan has been prepared by oxidizing acetone with nitrogen tetroxide at 0.degree.-5.degree. C. and thereafter heating the initial reaction product to 50.degree. C. as described in Peterson, Tet. Letters, 16 1727 (1966). While such a two-step method provided a high yield of diacetylfuroxan, the initial step provides a highly unstable intermediate. An attempt to distill the crude reaction product of the initial step which contained substantial amounts of this unstable intermediate was reported to have resulted in an explosion. The aforementioned disadvantage seriously detracts from the attractiveness of such processes. A method has now been found whereby diacylfurazan oxides can be produced in good yields and where the threat of explosion is substantially reduced.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a novel method for the preparation of diacylfurazan oxides.
It is another object of this invention to provide a catalytic method for the preparation of diacylfurazan oxides.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a method for preparing diacylfurazan oxides from alpha-nitroketones in a single step.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description and examples.